


What's Fair in Love and War

by RogueFoxPaws



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hospital, Medical Wing, Overwatch: Uprising, Recovery, injured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueFoxPaws/pseuds/RogueFoxPaws
Summary: The Omnic Crisis is in full force and Overwatch has sent its best soldiers out on a mission to rescue civilians.  During a search and rescue attempt, Jack Morrison and Angela Ziegler are seriously injured.  While the two recover, a plan to betray and destroy Overwatch is discovered.  Time is critical to figuring out who is behind the plot, while Jack and Angela try to figure out what their future holds.





	1. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission: Find and evacuate civilians. Nothing ever goes as smoothly as planned, however.

The courtyard was eerily quiet. White clay buildings rose all around them, yet there was no sign of life anywhere. The young Overwatch soldiers scanned each possible inch, waiting for an attack, waiting for a sound, waiting for anything.

In front, knuckles gripped tight around the frame of his assault rifle, Jack Morrison led the small squad. His bright blue eyes strained to catch any sign of movement. He was one of Overwatch’s youngest soldiers. Anyone who spent time on the battlefield with him could quickly discover how he had earned the rank of Strike Commander. Jack was a natural leader and thrived under stressful situations.

Keeping pace on the left, Dr. Angela Ziegler was the squad’s Healer for this particular mission. None could rival her medical expertise and there was no one quicker to come to the aid of those who were thrown into the middle of battle… willing or not. At one time she oversaw and guided one of the top hospitals in Switzerland, however, when Overwatch sent out a desperate plea for doctors, Dr. Ziegler immediately knew where she was needed most. Now, in this dusty little town, she was ready and poised with her iconic caduceus staff.

On the squad’s right flank, Lena Oxton was on alert for even the slightest hint of motion. “Tracer,” as everyone had taken to calling her, was always moving. Perhaps it had something to do with her new abilities that followed a terrible flight accident. Lena had decided after the incident that she would make the most out of her skills and often volunteered for many of the missions Overwatch had sent soldiers out on. Glancing over her left shoulder, she shook a piece of brown hair out of her eyes.

Jack held up his left hand in a fist. The squad stopped and waited for his orders. Two fingers pointed left, then right. Half of the squad turned and shuffled up a stone staircase to the left. The other half crept to the entrance of an alleyway to the right. After a few moments, Jack finally spoke.

“Team, regroup. I’m beginning to consider that our information on remaining civilians came too late.”

“We just got that information yesterday.” Tracer lowered her guns. “Surely the Omnics weren’t able to move in that quick.”

“Maybe it wasn’t the bolts,” Jack replied. “I’ve seen humans do some pretty terrible things to one another during war simply because they were scared.”

“We have to keep looking.” Angela stood beside Jack now. She scanned the buildings around them and then looked to him. “Someone could be hurt and unable to call for help.”

“I understand, Angela, but we can’t risk our team’s safety and resources. If there’s no one down the next couple of streets, we have to return to base.”

“It doesn’t feel right. People don’t just disappear.” Sadness swept over Angela’s soft blue eyes. She couldn’t shake off the uneasy feeling that came over her.

“You never give up, do you?” Jack flashed her a quick smile. He always admired her determination.

Jack had become one of Angela’s first friends when she joined Overwatch. On her second day, she had joined others on the debriefing of a mission. The officers assigned to the mission were in front of the crowd, explaining tactics and describing specific details about what had happened. Jack was beside the other officers and had provided his input. When the meeting ended, Angela stood and gathered up her notebook. Three of the officers, Jack included, came up to her.

“Dr. Ziegler, welcome to Overwatch!” The first one shook her hand. “We are grateful that you have decided to lend us your skills. Battle brings many injuries and it will take someone like you to help our soldiers.”

“I am honored to do my part,” she replied. The second officer shook her hand and smiled.

“Dr. Angela Ziegler. So you’re the new medic onboard.” From far back, Angela wasn’t able to see how handsome Jack Morrison was. Now that he stood here in front of her, hand out, she was surprised that a polite response struggled to come out.

“Oh, yes, I suppose so.” She took his hand and shook it. He had a firm handshake, the kind someone gave when they wanted to be remembered.

“I’m looking forward to working with you. You’ll be a valuable part of Overwatch, I guarantee that. Hopefully I won’t have to send too many soldiers to you to be patched up.”

“I will give only my best, sir.”

“Please, you can call me Jack. No formalities. We’re a team here.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you… Jack.”

Over the next few months, the two seemed to find excuses to see one another. Jack had managed to break a wrist, cut his arm, and put a large bruise above his eye. Every time Angela patched him up, he was back in the medical wing for another injury. Each time, he requested to see her.

It never bothered her, though. She listened to stories from his home in Indiana, enjoying his smiles and laughter as he remembered his family. In turn, he always asked about her life in Switzerland. It was nice to have someone she could talk to, someone she could go to when she had something on her mind. 

When thoughts of her parents managed to sneak up on her, she would go find Jack working late in his office and they would spend hours talking until the sad thoughts were far out of mind.

Once Overwatch began to send medics into the field with infantries, Jack had immediately requested that Angela be a permanent addition to his team. He let it be known that he would accept no one else.

There were a few days that Angela feared many people would not be getting back alive. She worked furiously on many soldiers and would often return to her office with tears in her eyes. Jack would knock on her door, bring up a chair beside her, and gently rub her hands while calming her with reassuring words. They had become inseparable.

Their mission now was to evacuate a small town that was said to be a hideout for Omnic supporters. Many had speculated that an attack was unavoidable, and this had led to Overwatch sending out Strike Commander Jack Morrison. The objective was to evacuate with as few casualties as possible.

“Sir, there are no signs of civilians anywhere around here,” one of the soldiers informed, “It’s almost like their routine was interrupted and they just left.”

Jack nodded. “We’ll look down surrounding streets. If we don’t find anyone, we regroup here and head back to base.”

“Yes, sir.”

Jack looked at Angela. “You’re with me. Tracer, Montgomery, Brown, Toole, you as well. We’ll check in that apartment building.”

Lena nodded. “You’ve got it, Commander. We’re right behind you.”

The team headed into a small apartment complex with Jack in the lead, the muzzle of his rifle staying upright in his line of sight. The three other soldiers followed behind him, guns ready. Lena crept quietly behind the three, with Angela bringing up the back. In her usual position behind the squad members she was able to see everyone should they need immediate medical attention.

The first apartment was, as expected, empty. The furniture still sat around the home, just as if the family had been enjoying the day as normal. The beds were made, toothbrushes and combs still lying on the bathroom vanity. The second apartment was no different, as was the third. There were even dishes sitting in the sink in the last one they went in. Finally the team investigated the fourth apartment in the complex, one of two on the second story. Spotting the usual furniture Angela also noticed a high chair in the dining area.

“This family had a child.” She said it mostly to herself, but Jack heard her.

“It’s never fair when war affects children. It’s a tragedy.” He lowered his rifle and scanned the room. He let out a sad sigh.

Angela moved from the dining area down the adjacent hallway. Both bedroom doors were closed and the hallway was dim. She turned back to Jack and the rest of their team.

“We should check the bedrooms, just to make sure. The doors are closed, and I would hate to leave someone that was injured or unable to call for help.”

“Angela, I don’t think anyone is here,” Jack replied.

“Just to make certain,” Angela pleaded, “If it’s empty, then I’ll go.”

Jack knew she would stand firm until she had her way. Angela was not easily swayed when it came to the well-being of others.

“I understand.” Jack moved behind her and nodded. “You check the room there on the left. I’ll take this one on the right.”

Angela took a step towards the door on her left. She reached out for the doorknob and turned it carefully, as if she expected a child to be sleeping soundly on the other side. At first, the door wouldn’t budge. Angela pushed with her palm once, twice, before finally giving a hard shove with her right shoulder into the door. It flew open and slammed into a wooden dresser against the wall.

Inside the room, it was made clear that the family did have a child - a little girl. The walls were painted pale pink and a crib stood against the far wall. A rocking chair with a pink and white quilt over the back waited in the corner, as if the family were to return any moment to rock their child to sleep. Angela was taking note of the dresser behind the door when she heard it - a hissing sound from above her.

“Angela! Get away from the door!” She gasped as she felt Jack’s gloved hand grip her wrist and drag her away from the doorframe. “It’s a compression bomb! Everyone get out of here NOW! Go, go, GO!!”

In the dining room, Tracer’s eyes grew wide with fear. Though the shortest of the teammates, she was shoving the three other officers out the front door before she blinked away.

Angela ran as fast as she could back towards the front door. She could hear the loud thumps of Jack’s boots racing behind her, almost matching in perfect sync with her panicked heartbeat. They dodged around the dining chairs when Angela glanced back over her shoulder at Jack - and that was when the deafening explosion shook the entire room.

It was like a train had come through and taken out the entire wall. Angela fell and grabbed at the floor. Struggling to get her balance, she had managed to get herself up on one knee when another explosion rocked the apartment. She fell forward, barely able to catch herself before her chin busted against the floor. Dust and debris began to fall around them. Loud cracks and rumbling muffled out their cries. Angela rolled onto her back and gasped when she saw that the door she had opened just moments before was now gone, the roof and walls sinking to the ground. The entire complex was crumbling.

Jack ran for her and grabbed her wrist, jerking her upright. They ran to the entry door as the dining room disappeared in a cloud of dust. Angela almost collided into Jack when he stopped on the landing outside the door.

“The stairs collapsed! We’re gonna have to jump across!” He held her arm and crouched down as more dust rained down on them. Angela looked past him and saw that some of the stairs had crumbled away, leaving a gaping hole open to the lower level. “I’ll jump across and then I’ll catch you. You can do it, Angela!” She nodded, fear stealing her voice.

Jack turned towards the gap in front of them. He danced on the balls of his feet before leaping across to a step. He caught his balance and turned around to face Angela, holding out his right hand to her.

Angela took a small running start, as much as the landing allowed her, and jumped. Her feet didn’t quite clear the landing and she screamed when they found emptiness. Jack grabbed her hand and held onto her. As she pulled herself up using the edge of the step, Jack hoisted her up towards him. It wasn’t but a moment’s breath that Angela’s foot found solid ground when the landing collapsed below.

A quick rush of dust and air engulfed the two soldiers, and it all went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! Uprising is my favorite part of Overwatch lore and I hope to make this work as enjoyable a read as it is to write it! Let me know what you think!


	2. Fever Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory of success fills Angela's vision. Where is she, though? Where is Jack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is a small part where Angela uses a scalpel to put a small cut on her arm. It is not in the context of self-harm, only for the demonstration of healing. I just wanted to provide a heads up.

_She was back in the medical lab. White cabinets lined the back wall; various microscopes were poised and ready for use on the grey countertops. The four tables in the middle of the room displayed various pieces of equipment - everything from bolts and screwdrivers to beakers and test tubes. Angela had made a breakthrough in her mobile healing technology and she was going to hold a demonstration for some of the Overwatch officers._

_It just so happened that one of those officers happened to be Jack Morrison._

_Two others came with the Commander to observe her trial run: Captain Ana Amari and Commander Gabriel Reyes. She had met them before at a debriefing and she was pleased when Captain Amari had shown great interest in her research._

_“Angela, technology like that would be able to completely turn the odds of this war in our favor!” Angela noted how her smile seemed to spread into her dark eyes, making them somehow brighter. “We will do whatever we can and provide whatever resources necessary to aid you in your work. Please let Commander Morrison know if you ever need anything.”_

_“Thank you, Captain. I will keep you informed.”_

_The time had finally come to show them what their resources had amounted to. Angela had just moved some tools to another table when Jack walked in the lab, followed by Captain Amari and Commander Reyes._

_“I can’t wait to see what you’ve got for us, Angela!” Jack grinned and rubbed his palms together._

_“It’s right here. I was just giving everything one last check over before you all came.”_

_She placed her hands on top of a white metal cylinder. It was close to the width of a can of soda and almost two feet in length. “Imagine if the resistance power of antibiotics and the healing capabilities of cell repair systems could be combined and supercharged. If we take these medical and biological technologies, add into the equation the boosting power of nanotechnology, we can have the power of medicine at our fingertips, at our command, at any point on the battlefield.”_

_Angela unlocked a latch on the side of the cylinder. Inside, two glass vials were twisted into a double helix around one another. Inside of the vials was a golden liquid that was swirled and cascaded. On one end of the vials, a silver box displayed circuitry wires and a switch. She continued, “When I flip this switch,” (she pointed to it) “a current activates the compound in the vials. Small nanobots then receive a message to transport this compound to the nearest soldier and deliver the liquid straight into the wound site. The nanobots can then begin using their repairing abilities and deliver powerful antibiotics to begin the recovery process.”_

_Angela rolled up the left sleeve of her lab coat and picked up a scalpel that was lying next to the cylinder. “I’ll demonstrate.” She made a short yet clean cut on her forearm. Jack made a small noise in his throat and Captain Amari’s eyes grew wide. Angela flipped the switch on the vials and they began to glow pale yellow. A mist of that same pale yellow traveled out of the vials and up her forearm. Instantly, the bleeding stopped and the cut began to close. Within seconds, any evidence of the cut was gone._

_Angela held her arm up for them to see more clearly and she smiled. “I haven’t been able to test it on a larger scale yet. I do not wish harm to any of our soldiers, but if someone were to happen to come in with a larger injury, I would like to test the technology on them. If I have a way to follow up with those who received treatment, I can perfect everything for field runs. With the organization’s permission, that is.”_

_Angela put her arms behind her back. At first, no one said anything. Jack stared at her, mouth slightly agape. Captain Amari looked from her, to the vials, and back to her. Commander Reyes crossed his arms and wrinkled his nose._

_For a second, Angela thought she was going to be fired. Her stomach turned and she felt sick. Were they angry with her? Did they believe this to be a waste and expected something different from her? If only they would say something…_

_A few more seconds of silence when finally, Captain Amari spoke. “This… this is incredible.” She moved around the table to stand beside Angela. “It’s unbelievable! And yet, here I am, looking right at it. Finally. A way to help our soldiers in the field and make a further attempt to bring them home each time. Angela, you have made Overwatch proud. Continue your work and run your tests. We will make sure you are able to continue to help those fighting in this war, whether that is through equipment needed or the means to do further research.” She placed a hand on Angela’s shoulder. “Thank you so much for showing it to us.”_

_“Yeah, but can you program it for other things besides healing?” Commander Reyes was eyeing the vials._

_“I-I’m sorry, Commander,” Angela started, “I don’t think I understand what you mean?”_

_“The healing is a huge start, yes,” Reyes explained, “But what if you could enhance the abilities a soldier already has? Make his sight sharper, his reflexes faster, able to deal more damage that would end those Omnics faster than just pulling a trigger.”_

_“Gabe, are you suggesting developing technology that can injure someone faster rather than healing them?” Jack furrowed his brow at the other Commander._

_“I mean in addition to the healing.” Reyes pointed to the vials. “Combine them. Heal a soldier then get him back in the fight with some extra fighting power.”_

_Angela nodded and replied, “I could look into it further, Commander. I must admit, it wasn’t something that had crossed my mind.”_

_Commander Reyes gave a quick shrug. “Consider it. It should be an easy task for a talented doctor such as yourself.” He turned and headed towards the lab’s door. “I hate to leave good company, but I need to go check on some files that came through this morning. Thank you for the demonstration, Dr. Ziegler. I look forward to the coming reports.”_

_“Brilliant work, Angela.” Captain Amari gave her one last caring smile and fell in behind Commander Reyes. “Let us know if you need anything. Jack,” she looked at the blonde-headed officer, “don’t forget we have that call with Admiral Briggs at 1400 hours. He wants an update on King’s Row.”_

_“Absolutely, Captain.” Jack nodded in response, “I’ll see you then.”_

_And with that, it was only Jack and Angela in the lab._

_Jack stood across from her at the table and smiled. “This is just absolutely unreal,” he shook his head and chuckled, “For so long we’ve tried to find some way to heal our soldiers in the field, some way to help them come back safely. And now we have it. Thank you so much, Angela. You have no idea what this means to Overwatch…” He hesitated for a moment and looked away, “…what this means to me.”_

_“I- I’m glad I could help, Jack.” She came around the table and smiled at him._

_He turned back towards her and returned the smile. Whenever he was truly happy, his eyes almost seemed to sparkle. They were bright, hopeful, and a shade of blue that would make even the clearest skies envious. And Angela couldn’t help but be drawn into them. She took her time looking into his eyes now, noticing that they were shining, and she knew he was happy._

_“You’re incredible. Just when I think that I’ve seen all of your amazing talents, you surprise me once again.”_

_She felt her cheeks grow warm. Was she really blushing?! Her commanding officer was simply giving her a word of praise, so why did she feel like it carried so much more than just complimenting her work?_

_Before she could sort out her thoughts, Jack had put his arms around her. He pulled her close and hugged her tight. Instinctively, she put her arms around his waist and hugged him back. It was the same comforting embrace he had given her the first time she cried in front of him. A soldier lost his fight with a head wound and when Angela informed Jack, she was consumed with grief. He had tried to calm her with easy words and reassurance, but it wasn’t until he put his arms around her did she begin to feel calm. He always held her like she was a priceless diamond; strong and firm, knowing it wouldn’t break, yet protective and careful, to avoid dropping it._

_She put her cheek on his shoulder as she gave him one last tight squeeze around the middle. When they pulled apart, he held her arms gently._

_“We should celebrate your big accomplishment. My treat. Dinner in the city, Friday night, eight o’clock.”_

_“Jack, that’s kind of you, but I couldn’t-“_

_“I insist, really. You’ve been working so hard and you deserve a chance to relax.” He took both of her hands in his. “I’ll meet you in the hangar bay lobby.”_

_She smiled and slipped one of her hands out to pat his wrist. “I’m looking forward to it.”_

_“Great! Now, I have to go gather my notes for this call with the Admiral. I’ll fill you in with details afterwards. Just call if you need anything.”_

_“Thanks, Jack. I’ll see you later, then.”_

_He nodded and headed out of the lab. What had just happened?! Did Commander Jack Morris really ask her out to dinner?! Well, no, because he really didn’t ask, but he still insisted on taking her to dinner! Angela bit her lower lip as a grin spread across her face. She was now excited for Friday more than she had ever been before._

—

Everything was muffled. She felt like she was sitting at her desk. She tried to turn in her swivel chair, but couldn’t seem to make her feet respond. Why couldn’t she move?

The images of the lab began to fade away from her vision. Darkness replaced the clean white finish of the cabinets. Her equipment, the test tubes, everything faded away. She had to get up, had to finish those reports. No, things were different. She wasn’t in the lab. Was she lying down?

She could hear murmuring, the sound of a conversation taking place. She wanted to move her head, to look over and see who was talking, but her muscles didn’t seem to get the message.

Suddenly, she felt pain. It was a horrible, debilitating pain in her chest and down her sides. She tried to breathe, but the movement of her midsection expanding sent sharp blasts of pain all through her. _Heart attack?! No… wait. Broken ribs. A heart attack wouldn’t affect both sides with this much pain._

She fought to open her eyes; she needed to see what was going on. _I need to see where I am! I just need to see… We were in the apartment complex. It was collapsing. The apartment complex! We have to get out! Jack! Oh my god, Jack!!_

Panic started to fill her mind and the pain only made her panic increase. She wished so hard for her arms to move, any limb to move to get her upright. Suddenly, she felt a light touch on her thigh. The soft gesture brought with it the heavy black into her vision. Like a drop of ink on paper, darkness spread through her thoughts. The unforgiving pain in her chest melted away and warmth suddenly spread over her.

_Morphine. Someone is administering morphine. Am I injured? But Jack… Where…? Please… Help… him. Help… Jack._

And she slipped into the darkness once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela comes out of sedation, but someone's missing.

Her thoughts were fuzzy. She knew she was waking up, but her eyes felt heavy. _Sleepy… But. I’m awake. The warmth is gone…. No pain._ Another minute passed, then two, then three. Slowly, Angela began to open her eyes. Barely at first, just enough to see that there a was a faint glow on her left. Gently moving her head to the right, she opened her eyes wider. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the low lighting in the medical wing’s recovery unit, but soon she was able to make everything come into focus.

She was tucked in the soft white sheets of a bed in the middle of the unit. The other eleven beds were empty and she was the only one in the room. In recent days, too often she herself had strolled up and down between the two rows of beds facing each other, checking on many brave Overwatch soldiers who were recovering from injuries or illnesses. There were a couple of occasions when every bed was filled and makeshift cots had to be brought in for soldiers holding bloody limbs or those who were unconscious. There was one particular incident where Angela had to kneel on the floor while she held a compress to a soldier’s inner thigh. He had been the victim of a minesweeper bomb set by the Omnics. Her hands kept pressure as another surgeon ran over to prepare to close the wound. Angela had learned very quickly that day how to hide her emotions.

Now, though, the room was quiet and calm with its head doctor as its only occupant. Angela looked to her left and she instantly regretted it. Even though the small lamp beside her bed only let off a faint amount of light, it was enough to make her squeeze her eyes shut and move her head back towards her right shoulder. Bracing her hands on either side of her, she tried to sit herself up, but a sharp pain in her chest and ribcage immediately made her strength disappear. _Broken ribs. I guess that wasn’t a dream._ Images of the apartment complex came back to her one at a time. The child’s room, the collapsing hallway, Jack catching her before-

_Jack._

Angela frantically strained to look around the room. She knew she was the only person in the wing, but she still searched for him, panic rising up into her chest. She had to find him and make sure he was okay. She had to see Jack.

As she tried again to upright herself, one of her fellow doctors hastily strode into the room. “Dr. Ziegler, please. You’re still coming out of sedation.” It was Dr. Parker, the young bright-eyed woman whom Angela had worked with just days ago to stitch up a soldier’s leg. “You need to lie back down. You’ll open your wounds back up.”

“Where is Jack?” Angela’s voice was dry and low. At first she had to question whether or not it was really her voice, until she spoke again, “Is he okay? Where is everyone?”

“Dr. Ziegler, I can explain everything to you, but you really need to lie back down. Please.”

Angela considered protesting until she realized the intense pain in her ribs had crept back upon her. Slowly, she lowered herself back against the pillow.

“Dr. Parker, please,” Angela pleaded, her chin starting to quiver, “Tell me where he is.”

The brown-haired doctor tenderly placed her hand on Angela’s. She lightly squeezed before she started, “He is alive.” Angela exhaled a breath she had been holding. “However… just barely. He is in critical condition. We can’t keep his vitals stable and he’s been placed on life support.”

If she hadn’t been lying in a bed, Angela probably would have fallen to the floor. Emotions rushed over her like a heavy wave and she felt light-headed and dizzy. Jack was inches from death and it was all because of her selfish objectives.

“It’s a miracle that Taylor and Lochran found you two when they did. Any longer under all that concrete and debris and Overwatch may have lost two of its most important people.”

Angela swallowed and looked down at the blanket spread over her. What was she supposed to say? Guilt swelled up inside her and overflowed as two tears slid down her cheeks. She tried to take a deep breath, shaking as she inhaled. The harder she tried to hold back tears, the more she shook. Giving up, she began to cry. Tears fell to the sheets and blotted them with wet spots. Dr. Parker swiftly put an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her upper arm.

“I know you and Commander Morrison are close. He’s a strong leader and has a great way of making everyone feel like they could take on a thousand Omnics. And I also know he would want you to be able to rest and recover.” Dr. Parker smiled at her. Angela sniffed and nodded in as she continued, “We’re not giving up on him, Dr. Ziegler. He’s a fighter, and so are you. We all are. That’s what makes Overwatch as strong as it is. He’ll get through this, you’ll see.”

Angela looked over at the hopeful doctor and smiled. Wiping away the last few of the tears, she remembered her caduceus staff.

“My staff! It can help heal Jack! Where is it?”

“Unfortunately, that was one of the casualties in the accident. When they pulled you two out of the pile of rubble, your staff was broken and crushed. When the medics from Reyes’ squad arrived, they immediately started an evac back to base. Captain Amari was able to find your prototype as soon as they brought you and the Commander in. It helped with his more minor wounds, but he was losing blood faster than your tech could patch him up. We were able to start a transfusion and get him on the life support before starting on you.”

“That only means I have to work harder to make it better.” Angela pressed her middle fingers into her temples and groaned. “Four months I worked to make that staff field-ready, and it’s destroyed in an instant. At least I still have my drafts and blueprints.”

“You never fail to impress us, Dr. Ziegler. You’ll come up with something even better. I know it.” Dr. Parker patted her shoulder tenderly as she got up. “Now, you need to rest. I’ll have them bring you a light soup for dinner in a little bit. Dr. Rowan and I have the night shift. Let us know if you need anything.”

“Thank you,” Angela replied. She relaxed against the pillows and closed her eyes. Her thoughts raced as she tried to summon sleep. She remembered the bright open courtyard and her team walking into the apartment complex. The last thing she remembered was Jack standing beside her in that dining room before sleep finally overcame her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may seem a little shorter. Originally I was going to post it as one big chapter combined with Chapter 4, but I decided to break them up and add a little something extra. So enjoy this chapter as I get the next one typed up! As always, thank you for reading!


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memory of Jack and Angela's first date in the city. Have some filler fluff because I live for that kind of thing.

_Angela stood among the empty chairs, looking out the windows of the hangar bay lobby. She admired the stars that sparkled in the darkness of the night sky above the small cluster of city lights miles away. During the day, this particular area would be busy with a sum of Overwatch agents climbing into helicopters that would deliver them to their next mission. Now, it was quiet and still, only the sound of the air vents to break the silence._

_She arrived thirty minutes before she was to meet Jack, but it was mostly to ensure she could calm her nerves before they left, and less so the eagerness. Angela could undoubtedly say she was excited to go out and have dinner with Jack - she was sure of that; it was the thought of making a good impression and actually being with him on personal time that made her stomach flutter._

_Immediately after Jack had asked her to dinner, Angela flew to Captain Amari’s room. Ana Amari was the one person Angela felt she could go to for motherly advice, so often that the Captain had become insistent she call her by her first name. Ana was not only knowledgeable about many facts and tactics, she was also wise in the grand scheme of life. It was easy to see how she had become the lead strategist of Overwatch._

_Angela slid to a stop outside of Ana’s door, her finger pressing the call button harder than she intended to. The door slid open and Ana greeted her with a familiar smile._

_“Hello, Angela. I can see something has you flustered.” Ana put her hands on her hips, and the smile grew to a grin. “Or should I say,_ someone _has you flustered.”_

_Angela could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. Was it that obvious?!_

_“Ana, I need to talk to you. Please.”_

_“Come in, dear. You know I always have time for you.”_

_Angela passed through the door and sat down on the large bed. She crossed her legs and held her head in her hands as Ana rolled the desk chair over._

_“Okay, so… Um. Well…” Angela exhaled and rubbed her knees. Why was this so difficult? “First, I want to let you know about this because you’re my superior and I know this kind of thing is looked down upon in Overwatch and I should have thought about this before I agreed, but I was just overexcited and I don’t know why I said it and if I have to, I’ll go back and say ‘no’ because I understand-“_

_“Angela, dear, breathe.” The older woman held Angela’s upper arms and stared her in the eyes. “One thing at a time.”_

_“I’m sorry, Ana…. I’m sorry…. It’s just-“ Angela took a deep breathe and nervously continued, “Jack asked me out to dinner with him and I said yes.”_

_She expected Ana to immediately stand up and scold her for being reckless. Everyone knew that dating between agents was never a good idea and it was highly discouraged. Surely Ana was going to be that voice of reason that told her to back off, to walk right into that office and tell Jack that she had to back out and continue with her work. It all seemed reasonable - if she wasn’t fired first._

_“Well, it certainly took him long enough.”_

_That was definitely not the answer Angela expected._

_“W-what?!”_

_“Angela, sweet child, it’s clear that you and Jack are interested in one another. I was simply waiting to see which one of you made the first move.”_

_Angela stared into dark brown eyes, mouth agape. Ana smiled at her again, that warm and caring smile, and cupped her face in her hands._

_“You deserve the chance to get to know him and have a wonderful evening. More importantly, though,” she took Angela’s hand and led her over to the closet. “What are you going to wear?”_

_It took the rest of the evening for Ana to help Angela decide on her wardrobe. She had picked out a knee-length ivory dress that twirled when she spun around to admire herself; a delicate pearl necklace and matching earrings were her jewelry choices. The set had reminded Angela of her own mother’s pearls she often admired back home, and she was pleased with her decision when she saw how well it complimented the dress. Ana came to her room after she had gotten dressed only moments ago and helped her style her hair into a relaxed ponytail with just enough curl to make it playful. Angela actually felt pretty and confident. Having to wear a simple top and lab coat every day tended to make her forget how fun it was to dress up once in a while._

_She glanced over her reflection in the window when she heard the glass door of the lobby open. She turned around and saw Jack frozen in place, still holding the door open._

_“You look amazing.” He stared at her as if he had just seen a miracle performed in front of him. He was dressed in a dark blue suit with a crisp white button-up shirt. An ivory tie hung down from his shirt collar, and Angela silently guessed to herself that Ana must have helped Jack with his wardrobe choice as well. His blonde hair had been neatly styled, the front having been swept to one side. Even out of his iconic blue uniform coat, Jack Morrison was handsome. In the darkness, Angela could tell that his bright blue eyes were shining and knew he was happy; it completed his attire for the evening perfectly._

_Angela walked over to him and smiled. “You clean up quite well yourself, Commander.”_

_“Uh- th-thanks.” Angela had never seen Jack flustered and nervous before now. She thought it was sweet seeing the always-confident Jack Morrison stutter. He nervously began to pat his pant pockets as if he were looking for something. “Keys, right. No, wait, we’re not driving, I have Eddie- right, Eddie…” Jack turned around as one of the pilots had made it to the top of the steps. “Eddie is going to be our pilot into the city tonight. I agreed to submit it for overtime pay for him. ‘Travel expenses,’ if you will.”_

_Angela let out a small laugh and Jack held out his arm for her. She looped her hand through and walked closely beside him. He smelled of soap and classic cologne, the kind that reminded her of her grandfather and uncle when an event called for a suit and tie. They boarded onto one of the small planes used for leisure travel and within mere minutes they landed and were making their way into the restaurant._

_The rest of the night was lost to fun stories, questions about favorite movies, debates on the best weapons to use against giant monsters, and childhood dreams of growing up to save the world. By the time they had left the restaurant, Angela had learned Jack’s entire family tree back to his great-great-grandparents and Jack was able to speak several phrases in German, not all of them entirely work appropriate. Not yet wanting to go back, the two of them made their way to an adjacent park, taking advantage of the winding walking path._

_“So you mean to tell me that there are chocolate artists in Switzerland?” Jack had his suit jacket slung over his shoulder as they walked and was trying to picture the many different creations Angela described._

_“Oh yes. Anyone who wants to become a chef in Switzerland has to be familiar with and skilled in working with chocolate. It’s a big deal, especially at Christmas parties.”_

_“Sounds like I need to take a vacation to Switzerland.” Jack looked over at her with a soft expression. “You probably still miss it, don’t you?”_

_“I do, at times.” Angela looked up at him, her eyes barely hinting at being homesick. “I miss my family a lot. But I know they’re okay and doing well. I’m thankful I’m able to call them regularly and stay in touch. Besides,” she looked away and tried to ignore the blush coming to her cheeks, “I have someone here that is just as important to me. Someone who makes me feel like I’m home.”_

_Jack stopped mid-step and stared at her. He was speechless, only able to follow Angela with his eyes as she came around to stand in front of him. She gave him a small smile and he returned it. Both of them were silent as they studied each other’s eyes, their face, their lips. Angela tried to steady her heartbeat, but it was no use. She knew there were feelings rising up from within her, and she gave up trying to swallow them back down._

_After a moment, she laid a hand on Jack’s chest, just over his heart. “You’re a good soldier, Jack Morrison. But I know without a doubt you are an extraordinary man. Hold onto that. The world needs people like you in it.” She looked back up at him. “The world needs heroes.”_

_Jack took her hand and held it. He lightly kissed her fingers before keeping hold of them between his own as they continued to walk. Before too long, they had made their way back to the plane. The flight was short and soon they were back in the hangar at base, which seemed like a foreign place to Angela after their evening in the city. Jack thanked Eddie for taking them and the pilot insisted on staying behind to finish shutting down the controls. Angela thanked him as well and they made their way down the stairs._

_They purposefully walked slowly in order to stretch out their time together. When they came to Angela’s room, a feeling of loneliness spread over her. She didn’t want to leave Jack, but no one would ever hear her admit it. She knew after tonight they would both have to return to their roles of officer and doctor - roles that didn’t exactly allow them to spend a lot of alone time together._

_“Thank you for letting me take you out, Angela.” Jack held his hands behind his back and had a pleased look on his face. “I hope maybe you’ll let me take you out again sometime. Perhaps for an entire day. Do some exploring, or tell more stories. Maybe even learn more of those ‘colorful’ German terms.” Jack let out a laugh and Angela laughed with him. His eyes were shining again._

_“Of course. I look forward to it.” She opened the door to her room and stepped toward the interior. She immediately stopped, however, and turned back around to Jack. As if she had done it a thousand times before, she kissed him on the cheek, close to his jawline. For the third time that night, Jack stared at her in amazement and she smiled._

_“Good night, Jack.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN. I am proud of some of the lines I came up with in this chapter! "The world needs heroes." I got goosebumps as I typed that! I hope it gives you fellow Mercy76 shippers the same happy feelings it gave me as I wrote it! Also, I have no idea if there really are such things as chocolate artists in Switzerland. I know that Swiss chocolate is literally the best and I thought it would be something cute for Angela to tell Jack about. As always, thank you so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	5. Time to Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela knows she's in for a few weeks of recovery from her injuries. She wants to see Jack, but realizes it's time to fight harder than ever.

Angela wasn’t exactly sure what time it was when she opened her eyes again, but she guessed it was sometime in the very early morning hours. The main overhead lights were still off in the recovery unit, the only source of light creeping out from a desk lamp in the office at the north end of the large room. She blinked a couple of times, her fingertips mindlessly rubbing her forehead as she fully began to wake up. A hand reached out to the small nightstand beside the bed and turned on the lamp, significantly adding light to her surroundings. All of the other beds were still empty, their clean white sheets neatly tucked in. Angela surprised herself when she let out a small sigh. Was she really expecting Jack to be in one of those beds, curled up in the sheets and softly snoring like everything was normal? Deep down, she couldn’t dispel the feeling of guilt. She knew that he was fighting for his life because of a decision that she had made, and of all the people who needed Jack the most, Angela felt like she deserved him the least.

_How could I be so selfish? So many people depend on Jack. Overwatch needs Jack. The Omnics are killing people left and right and because of me he’s nearly dead in a time when he’s needed most…_

Angela covered her mouth a hand, fighting back the urge to cry. She sniffed back the tears and squeezed her eyes shut.

_No, I can’t cry, I won’t cry. Crying will help nothing. I’ve got to keep improving my work to help Jack. To help Overwatch._

Her bright blue eyes opened and her hand fell to her side, clenching into a fist. She was determined now. She would recover and do anything she could to make sure Overwatch was prepared for the Omnics. She would make sure Jack was once again at the front of his squad, doing whatever it took to ensure he’d come back safe each time… even if it meant she would no longer be a part of his team.

The thought made Angela nauseous, but she fought back.

_If that’s what it takes for Jack and his top soldiers to survive and destroy the Omnics, I’m willing to stay behind. It would be a miracle if the Board even lets us still work together after this. Maybe it’s for the best._

She would face the commanding officers of Overwatch with confidence and accept whatever decision they made. She would show them she could still do her part to help win against the Omnics.

Angela’s stomach growled, protesting with hunger and pulling her away from her heroic thoughts. She was surprised she even felt like eating, still feeling the tenderness of her broken ribs through the medication. Slowly and with careful movements, Angela was able to sit herself upright, resting against the pillows before pulling the blankets back.

Bruises and cuts ran up her legs, a gauze bandage covering a deep gash on her right calf. Below the gauze, she noticed that her ankle and the top of her foot were swollen. Trying to move the joint was a task that only brought her more of the tenderness and a dull ache. Her arms matched her legs with the various cuts and bruises, some slightly smaller. She was dressed in soft white cotton shorts and a matching white shirt. Lifting up the hem of her shirt, her fingertips softly felt the fabric of the wrap around her midsection. She was going to be taking some time for a full recovery, that was certain. As Angela was scooting her legs close to the side of the bed, Dr. Parker came out of the office and smiled at her.

“Dr. Ziegler, I’m glad to see you awake. Surprised it’s at this hour of the morning, but glad.” The other doctor had her hands in the pockets of her lab coat, her eyes smiling with her but clearly tired from the overnight shift. “I saw the lamp turn on and wanted to come check on you.”

“What time is it exactly?”

“It’s just after 4 AM. Did you need more medicine? Are you in pain?”

“No, no, I’m fine,” Angela reassured her, “but I do need to use the restroom and I feel like I could eat something.”

“I’ll help you. Let me go get a wheelchair.”

“I’m alright, really.”

“Dr. Ziegler, please. We still have you on low doses of morphine to help with the pain of your broken ribs and your right ankle was badly sprained. I have no doubt you have the willpower to do it, but you’re still human after all. We don’t want you to fall.”

Angela sighed and smiled at the young doctor who went and quickly returned to the side of the bed with a wheelchair. With the two of them working together to maneuver the IV, Dr. Parker helped Angela into the wheelchair, then to take care of her personal needs.

“What would you like us to get you to eat?” Dr. Parker was pushing Angela back into the large recovery room.

“Actually, can I ask for something else before that?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Can you take me to see Jack? Please?”

Dr. Parker stopped pushing the wheelchair and came around to Angela’s side.

“Dr. Zielger, he hasn’t woken up. We still have him on life support and his vital signs are low.”

“I just want to see him. Just to know he’s still here.”

“Okay.” Dr. Parker wheeled Angela down a brightly-lit hallway towards the unit for those who were critically injured. It was made up of four separate rooms, two facing the other two, each with a single bed and a cabinet that held medical equipment and tools. Dr. Parker took Angela through the main automatic door to the unit and turned left. Before the solid glass door of the room slid back, Angela could see him. At first, she thought it wasn’t actually Jack. When Dr. Parker wheeled her closer to the bedside, however, Angela was overwhelmed with shock when she looked at his face and saw it that it really was Jack lying in the bed.

His face that was usually set with a confident smile was pale and blank as the tube from the life support machine ran into his mouth. His hair was disheveled, small spots of dried blood near his hairline at his temple from the different cuts. His entire right arm was set in a plastic splint, and Angela could see he was also wrapped around his midsection like she was. Multiple wires connecting the different monitors and machines to Jack draped over the bedside, one monitor slowly beeping for his heart rate. They had the sheets pulled up to his stomach, and Angela almost reached out to pull them up higher. She caught herself, her fingers curling back in as she simply stared at Jack’s face. He looked as if he had drastically aged, like the youthful Jack Morrison everyone knew was sucked away, leaving behind someone who was old and frail. Angela opened her mouth, but nothing could come out. She could only try to make words, failing each time. Gently, she rested her hand on Jack’s left one, her thumb brushing over his knuckles.

It was a moment before Angela had pieced her thoughts together. She closed her eyes and sighed.

“You’ll get through this Jack, I know.” She opened her eyes and studied his face. “Too many people are counting on you and look up to you. I know how you are, never wanting anyone to worry about you. Always rushing in first, no matter how bad it looks.”

She held his hand in between both of hers now and smiled.

“You’re strong and you’ll pull through this. The others are okay. Everyone got out safely. Now it’s your turn. We’ll be waiting for you because no one gets left behind, right? So we’re not leaving you behind, Jack. We’ll be right here. I’ll be right here. I’m right beside you, the whole way.”

She reached up and brushed his blonde hair to the side, just like she had done before to reassure him when he was nervous.

_Jack was pacing in his office, Angela leaned up against his desk watching him. He was rubbing his palms together, trying to calm himself._

_“Jack, you’re going rub your skin off if you don’t stop. You’ll be fine.”_

_“I know, but this is a big deal. How I present this battle report to the board determines whether or not we can set up a base station in London. King’s Row would be a great location and would be a great asset to us turning the war against the Omnics. I have to make sure I do this right.”_

_“You’ll be fantastic. Just relax. Think of all the people you’ll be helping and how it would benefit the people in King’s Row. Focus on that and the rest will come naturally.”_

_He breathed and rocked back on his heels._

_“You’re right,” he had said. “I need to focus on the people. We’re going to help them.”_

_Angela walked over to him and looked up into his blue eyes. They were shining, like they always did when he was happy._

_She smiled and brushed his hair to the side. She knew how it comforted him, their way to have a moment before duties took over._

_“Go show them what we’re here for. Show the world what we’re fighting for. I’m right behind you. Always.”_

Now with Jack lying in this bed, unable to speak, that moment seemed so long ago. Angela smiled, mainly to herself, and pushed back the dull pain of leaning forward to gently kiss his forehead. She settled back into the wheelchair and looked over at Dr. Parker. Shortly, Angela was back in her own bed, a tray of toast and banana slices resting in her lap.

The sunrise had started to peek through the small windows in the recovery room and Angela was grateful for the faint glow coming in. She rested against her pillows and tried to focus on reading a magazine that Dr. Parker had brought her before shift change. Many other thoughts kept her occupied, though. Of one thing she absolutely knew, however - she would return to her work and be more motivated than ever. She would fight harder than ever before and she would make sure that Jack would overcome every battle he encountered. This was her reason for joining Overwatch. Her skills would give them the best support they could ever dream of.

For they would certainly need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned!! I took a break from writing mainly because I had some serious writer's block going on. Then the holidays came and I've been busy at work as well. But I hope to get back to regularly writing now because I feel like I have some great ideas! Thank you for sticking with me on this fun adventure!


End file.
